A Childhood Dream Made Real 3: Everyone Should Find Love Someday Pt 1
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: A third adventure for Haley. A second for Ash. This time 'romance' is the only key I can give you.
1. Epilogue

Before I start my story I want to tell you this:

About a month ago, Ash, my best friend, was in a car accident with his mother while grocery shopping. His mother got out safely without a single scratch, but Ash had scars everywhere for life. He was found by the burning dashboard and was rushed to the hospital. When he returned, he had burn marks over both of his eyes and a ginormous scar from his forehead to the bottom of his nose. When I first saw him, I nearly passed out; I never thought something this awful could happen to one of my best friends. I treated him even nicer than I did before (not that I wasn't my nicest to him before). At school things were worse for him; people were making fun of him by calling him names like, _The Puppet that Failed,_ or _Frankenstein. _He'd always come over my house in tears, I'd always do my best to make him feel better, but one day he told me something that would change our lives forever. "Haley, I know you're my friend, and I couldn't ask for anything more, but I wish someone could actually love me." Even I knew I couldn't help him, I loved him as a friend, but not in that way. I just wished there was a way to help him.


	2. Who are the People?

Now on with the story:

One day Ash came over to my house, again he was in tears. I couldn't take it, my best friend being treated this way, it wasn't his fault he was in the accident! I knew something had to be done; the only way for me to clear my head is to visit, Kenai, Koda, and Nita. Usually, everything magical happens there, so I thought maybe a trip to see everyone would do him good. "Hey Ash, you want to see everyone again?" I asked. "Who?" he replied, he was lost somewhere in his head. "To see Kenai, Koda, and Nita of course! Besides, there are some people I want you to meet." I replied with a smile. "Ok. Let's go!" he seemed a little happier. We grabbed hands, "I wish to be with Kenai and Koda." A light emerged from the amulet and warped around us, and then, we were gone.

When we opened our eyes we were at Crowberry Ridge. There was a small river, Ash looked at his reflection, and he sighed. Even in his bear form his scars were still there. I looked at him, and he looked at me. "Ash, it's ok. I mean, you do look pretty cool with them." I tried to make the best of things. "It's ok? I look like _The Crow_ and you're telling me it's ok?!" he said, his voice a little tense. "Anyways, let's find Kenai, Nita, and Koda." I pulled out the piece of glass from my first trip, "Guys you there?" Then, Kenai, Nita, and Koda showed up. "Yeah, we're here." Koda replied happily. "I brought Ash like you've been wanting. Where are you guys?" I asked. "We're at the Salmon run. It's _their_ first trip here." Nita said. Ash was confused, who were the people? "Great! We'll meet you guys there in a few, see ya!" The image blurred out and we left to the Salmon Run.


	3. Meet the Cubs

"Haley, who are the people you wanted me to meet?" Ash asked me, you'll see." I said with a giggle. After about an hour of walking we made it to the Salmon Run. All the bears were crowded around Nita, Kenai, and Koda. "Scuze me! Sister coming through!" I finally made my way through the crowd with Ash. There standing at the bottom of Nita's feet were two cubs name Milia and Kilo. "Aunt Haley!" the cubs screamed as they hugged my legs. "Hi kiddos!" I rubbed their heads. "Ash, meet my niece and nephew." Ash just stood there looking at the cubs. When he finally unfroze, he said "Congrats you guys! I couldn't have been happier for you." "Thank you-" Nita wasn't able to finish once he took one look at Ash. "Oh my gosh, Ash! What happened to you?" Ash put his head down in embarrassment. "Ok time to clear the room. Nita, cover the cubs' ears." Nita did as I told her, and then I roared real loud so everyone could here. There was nothing but silence. "Ok, family meeting! Everyone who is not in our family must leave! And I don't mean the bear kind!" everyone scattered.

"So what happened to you Ash?" Kenai looked sorry for him. Ash didn't want to talk about it so I whispered the story to them. "Ash I'm so sorry. I'm so glad you didn't get hurt." Nita said. I looked at him, I turned my head back and it went down. "What's wrong?" Nita asked me, "Nita, it's not just the accident. Kids at school were making fun of him. They were calling him names and the rest of that package. I just wish there was a way for him to be happy again." I whispered to her. "Oh, Haley. You've done all you can. Being a friend to him is the best thing you can do." She said. "What I couldn't believe though is when he said he wanted someone to love him." Even Nita was shocked at this. "Wow. Maybe if you're lucky, he'll meet that special someone." I nodded in agreement. "Hey guys, c'mon. The Salmon Run is done for the season, so we better get going." Kenai said as he watched the other bears leave.


	4. The Bears

We walked for a while, Ash wouldn't talk too much. I didn't know what to do; my best friend's life was falling apart. I didn't know what I could do for him. Koda started talking, the next thing we knew, Koda started running around and I joined him. Ash looked up to see us running and couldn't resist. "That's it Ash!" We running around laughing, having a great time. Then Koda stopped. He picked up his ears, he heard something. "What is it buddy?" I asked him. "I hear something." He said. "Over there." He pointed to a bush. I saw it rustling, so I walked closer to it. Then all of a sudden, a male bear jumped out from the bushes. He jumped right onto me! "Hey will you get off?!" I yelled. "Oh man, I'm so sorry." The bear said. Ash came running over. "You ok?" he asked. "Who's this, your mate?" he asked me. "What? No! Ew!" we said at the same time. "If that's not your mate, then where is he?" "Listen, just because I'm a female doesn't mean I have mate!" I was really starting to dislike him. There was another rustling from the bushes. Then a female bear jumped right onto Ash! Ash just stared at her. She was a real nice cream color, violet eyes and a ring of gold around her eyes. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I was looking for my brother." She said. "Over here sis." The bear that jumped on me was waving his fingers around. He was dark brown and had sapphire blue eyes. He had some honey colored highlights on his back. The bear and his sister just looked at us. "Who are you guys?" the female asked us. "I'm Haley, this is Ash, that's my little brother Koda, over there is my brother Kenai, his wife Nita, and their cubs Milia and Kilo." I said. "I'm Miana and this is my brother Nukilik." Nukilik was just staring at me in a dazed kind of way. I just turned my head away. I was so not interested. I looked over to see Ash; he had that look, too. I knew what was going on, Ash was in love!


	5. New Crew Members

"Well, we were on our way to Willow Wood Forest." Miana said. "But we got sort of lost." "We know they way, I'm sure my brother Kenai will help you guys." Koda offered. Nukilik was just staring at me again, "No! Koda!" I whispered to him. "Why not? They really need our help." Koda protested. Kenai and Nita made their ways over with the cubs. "Hey guys who are these guys?" Kenai asked. "This is Miana and her brother Nukilik! They lost their way while going to Willow Wood Forest." Koda blabbed. "Oh. We can help you." Kenai offered. "You can? Oh, thank you!" Miana was thrilled. "Yeah, thanks." Nukilik winked at me. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "This'll be fun." Ash was still staring at Miana. Miana just giggled like a school girl. "We need to be there in three days. Our family is waiting for us." Miana explained. "Then we better get going." Kenai said as we started walking. "This is gonna be a really fun trip." Nukilik said winking at me again. "Hope you're talking to yourself." I said as I quickly walked past him.

Ash wasn't in the mood for talking. Koda suggested singing. "C'mon Haley! Let's sing a song for everyone!" "No, Koda. I don't want to." I said. Then everyone chimed in together, "Come on Haley! Sing something!" I looked at everyone waiting for them to shut up. "Ok! Ok! I'll sing something, geez!" I started to sing. "I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream in my cardigan." "Welcome to the land of fame, excess, am I gonna fit in?" Kenai chimed in. Nukilik and Miana started beat boxing. "Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time!" Koda popped in. "Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign." Nita came in. "This is all so crazy, everybody seems too famous. My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the taxi man turned on the radio, and the Jay-Z song was on!" Everyone except Ash sang. "And the Jay-Z song was on." Kenai and Koda sang together. "And the Jay-Z song was on!" everyone except Ash sang. Finally, Ash joined in on the party, "So I put my hands up, they're playing my song the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!" Movin' my hips like "Yeah!" Got my hands up, they're playin' my song and now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!" We finished our little song. "That was great Haley!" They all said to me. "Well you guys were the one beat boxing! And Kenai and Koda, you guys were really good together. Nita, such talent! Ash, once you came in, you were just fantastic!" I told them, they all thanked me. Miana walked up to Ash, "I think you were the best out of all of 'em." She whispered with a smile. Ash was shocked to hear that, all he could do was blush. "Wow, Haley. That was amazing! You have the real talent here." Nukilik said to me. "Uh, thanks." I blushed a little and gave a him a weak smile. We went on, Nukilik still interested.


	6. Will You Trust Me?

"Can you give me a little room please?" Nukilik was hovering over me, just staring. "Oh! Uh, sorry!" he backed up closer to his sister. "Why do you keep getting closer to Haley?" Miana asked her brother. He sighed happily, "Isn't she just perfect? And she's so beautiful!" he wasn't paying any attention to her. "Oh man. Oh my gosh, Nukilik!" Nukilik snapped out if his trance, "What? What?" "You like Haley!" she was shocked. "Is it that noticeable?" his head drooped. "She won't even talk to me. How can I get a person to like me, if they don't even want to hear what I have to say?" "If you want, I can talk to her." Miana suggested. "Really? Would you do that for me?" he picked his head up. She nodded and walked beside me. "Haley, do you like my brother at all?" she asked me. "No! And he's interfering with my personal space!" I was getting a little upset. "Why don't you like my brother? What has he done to hurt you?" I didn't speak. Why didn't I like him? I wasn't sure. "Well he surely likes you." She told me. "Yeah, I know. Well I just don't want to be in a relationship right now, they just don't…. work out for me." I put my head down. "What do you mean?" "Every time I find a guy, they end up being jerks, or total losers." I replied. "Well I wouldn't be like that to you." Nukilik caught up with us. "If I were your mate, I'd be with you whenever you'd need me. I'd treat you the best I possibly could. And I would never let you down if you were counting on me. Just give me a chance." I stared at him with a look of empathy. "Oh. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." "I'll forgive you; if just give me one chance." I thought for a moment and nodded, "Ok." Nukilik was gleaming with happiness. I hoped I made the right choice to trust him.


	7. Things Get Started

Miana walked closer to Ash, "I never got to mention this before, but I love your scars. They're so cool!" Ash looked at himself, "Do you really think so? Everyone else thinks they're weird and they make fun of me for it." Ash's face was then full of sorrow. "Whoever made fun of you is a real jerk. How did you get them any ways?" Miana was curious. Ash sighed and spoke, "There was an accident me and my mother were in, I had gotten these scars for life, but my mother remained unharmed." "Oh. Where is your mother?" Miana asked. Ash didn't know what to say without giving away his secret, "Um… uh…. She's….. away on a trip. Yeah, that's it! I'm staying with my friends until she's back." "Oh. Well since we're spending some time together, we might as well make it last." Miana started running around and tagged Ash, they played around together. It was nice seeing Ash finally enjoying himself.

Meanwhile, Nukilik and I were talking, "So what kind of stuff do you like to do? I can see you like to sing, you're very good at it." "Oh, thank you." I blushed. "I like seeing nature, all the beautiful trees with their colored leaves. It's such a beautiful sight." I sighed happily as I looked to the trees. "Wow, a nature kind of girl. That's my type." He said with a smile. "Yeah, I love letting the wind blow through my hair- err fur." I saved myself from that comment. I couldn't tell him about my secret, at least not yet. "You have beautiful fur by the way. You're a magnificent bear, you're talented, pretty, and I bet you're smart, too." I smiled at him; "Actually, I just so happen to be one of the smartest girls I know, not to be braggart or anything." He laughed, "Ha! I knew it! What a perfect day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I have the most wonderful girl on Earth right by my side." I just wanted to kiss him after that remark. Instead, I gave him a small lick on his cheek. He froze, but in a happy way. I smiled at him and walked away still smiling.


	8. Two Bears in Love

Nukilik ran back to his sister, "Miana! Miana! Did you see? Did you see what happened between me and Haley?" he was excited and out of breath. "No. I was here hanging out with Ash." She too was out of breath. "You should've seen! She's really starting to like me. She even gave me a lick on my cheek." "Wow, something's really happening between you two, huh?" she was happy for her brother. "Well you better not leave her alone, since she's as beautiful as you say she is, you better make sure no other male tries to taker from ya." Miana teased. "Very funny." Nukilik walked back towards me.

Meanwhile, I was just so happy. I felt like I was in a magnificent dream. I didn't even realize it, but I was humming out loud! I was walking up towards Kenai, Koda, Nita, and the cubs. They all noticed and were just staring at me, "Haley, are you alright? You're acting weird." Koda asked. I wasn't paying attention, I kept on humming. "Haley. Haley. Haley!" Kenai even waved his hand in front of my face but nothing would wake me up. Finally, Kenai just screamed my name as loud as he could in my ear. "Ah! What? What?" I woke up from the dazed trance I was in. Nita chuckled, "I know what's going on." She said. "Haley's in love." "What? That's crazy! What would give you such a crazy idea?" I lied, I was so in love. "For one thing, you've been hanging around Nukilik a lot more. Plus, you had that dazed look on your face and you were humming." Kenai said. "Ok. Maybe I'm a little in love." I blushed. Kenai and Nita kept on talking to me, but I paid no attention. I heard something in the woods. What was it?


	9. Return of an Enemy

Meanwhile, in the woods lurking were a group of hunters. "I said I was going to get them one day. This time, knock out all of the males and shoot the females with the darts and bring the females back to the village. Got it?" one of the hunters explained to his men. "Sir Yes sir!" the men quietly said to their leader.

"Haley?" Kenai saw that I was distracted by something. "I don't know. I just have a funny feeling something's watching us." I looked around. "Haley? Is there something wrong?" Nukilik was walking up to me. "I feel like there's someone watching us." I told him. "It's probably nothing. Even if there was someone there, I'd do everything I could to protect you." He said to me. I smiled at him. Then suddenly Nita fell to the ground. "Nita!" Kenai cried. He rushed to her side. There was dart in her neck. Suddenly I was down; I was too shot with a dart. "Haley!" Nukilik cried. "Miana!" Ash cried. She was down and so was Milia. There was a loud thud; Kenai and Koda were knocked out, but not by darts. Soon Nukilik, Kilo, and Ash were down; they too were not knocked out by darts.

Ash woke up and looked around; he was lying on the ground along with the rest of the guys. He noticed that all of us girls were not around. "Guys! Guys wake up!" Ash shouted. The rest of the boys woke up rubbing their heads from the knock out. The only sounds heard were "Where's Haley? Where's Nita? Where's Milia? Where's Miana?" "Guys, they were taken." Ash said. "By who? Whoever it was I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." Nukilik was angry. "The Mammoth Tribe." Ash answered.


	10. Revenge from the Tribe

I woke up dizzy and confused, everyone (as in the girls) were all huddled around me. "Thank goodness you're up." Nita put her paw to her heart, grateful that I woke up. "What happened?" I got up and looked around. "Oh no!" I almost had a heart attack. "I'm back. Get me out of here!" I banged the cage with all of my might crying buckets of tears. "What do you mean you're back?" Nita asked. "We're in the Mammoth Tribe's Village, Nita!" I wept. "Hello again my friend." It was Turri. I growled. "Men bring 'em in." some men brought in sticks with a looped rope on the ends. It seemed a lot like what dog catchers used when catching rouge dogs. "Bring her out." They opened the cage and put a rope around my neck, it tightened right away. I roared in pain. Then they started putting some around my legs. "Listen, I just wanted you as our warrior, but you had to running off and changing back again. Then we found this elixir to give you the same personality as us. So, we're going to have you drink this and you'll be one of us again." Turri said. I fidgeted. Nita roared. "Don't worry, we won't leave you out. You two will make the perfect coats and you little one will make a nice hat." I growled at him. A rope went around my mouth. He put his foot on my snout, "Quiet you!" He laughed maniacally.

All of the boys went following the tracks and scents of the tribe. "When I get my paws on them I'm just gonna-" Nukilik couldn't finish his sentence; he was just so mad that he growled before he finished. "You really care about her don't you?" Kenai asked. Nukilik nodded sadly. "I've just never met a bear like her before. She's pretty, smart, funny, and talented. Who could want anything more?" "Yeah. I feel the same way about Nita. I hope we get the girls back in time. Especially my little Milia. She's so young. I don't want to lose her." "I hope Miana's ok. I would be devastated if anything happened to her." Ash said. "Oh my gosh, dude. You like my sister." Ash nodded. "I hope we get them back." Kenai said.

They boys arrived at the camp and snuck over to an opening so they could peek in. "Look! There's Haley! What are they doing to her?" Nukilik asked. "Drink it!" Turri yelled. I was refusing. A villager jerked my body up, I roared in pain. "Stop! You're hurting her!" Nukilik yelled in a whisper. "I said drink it!" the villager swung my head back and my mouth opened. They quickly poured the liquid into my mouth. "No!" the girls trapped in the cage yelled.


	11. Resting Away

The boys jumped out and attacked the village. Everyone ran screaming away. Kenai freed the other girls from the cage and Nukilik helped me out of the ropes. "You ok?" I coughed, "Blech! That was awful!" Nukilik chuckled, "I hope whatever you drank wasn't dangerous." "I don't know. He said he was finally gonna get me onto their side." I told them. "Well whatever it is, I'm just glad you're ok." He gave me a lick on the cheek. I rubbed my head against his. As we were doing that, Ash and Miana started talking. "Ash, I'm so glad you came back for me." Miana said as she gave Ash a hug. Ash enjoyed the hug. It felt nice knowing someone cared for him. "Let's go find a cave for the night. It's getting dark." Nita said. We found a cave about an hour away from the village. We all laid down to rest, and fell asleep right away.

Ash has nightmare, we were all in those cages and the hunters grabbed Miana. The boys were still hidden. Then the hunters killed Miana with a stab in her chest. "No!" Ash yelled. He ran towards her, the hunters ran away from Ash, and killed the rest of us. Ash was surrounded by our dead bodies. He woke up whispering "No." Miana just so happened to be up, "You ok, Ash?" she asked in a comforting voice. "Just a nightmare." He said. "Wanna talk about it?" she offered. "Well you girls were still in the cage, and we boys were still hidden. The hunters took you out of the cage and killed you. I jumped out from my hiding spot, but the hunters just ran past me and killed everyone else. I was then surrounded by everyone's bodies and that's when I woke up." He told her. "Well, it's ok now. We're all safe and you're not going to lose us." She gently pushed Ash to the ground, "I'm going to help you go back to sleep. Just close your eyes." Ash did as he was told. She put her paw on his stomach and gently rubbed. She hummed a sweet song. Ash smiled, he never felt so loved. He carefully drifted off to sleep.


	12. Mysterious Illness

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't feel like myself. I felt like a rag that's been used to clean out the subways in New York. Apparently, I had slept in a lot longer than I usually do; by four hours! "Haley, you up? We're going down to get some salmon from the river over there you want to come?" Kenai asked popping his head in the cave. I shook my head, and couldn't help but let of one big hard hack. "You ok? You're not sounding too good." He asked me. I got up; I was way too weak so I laid back down. Nita came in. "Haley, are you alright?" I coughed again. I groaned in pain. My body was weak and sore and I was hacking like a choking dog. What could be worse? Nita put her paw to my forehead, "Kenai she's burning up!" That. That's what could be worse. I looked up; everything was all blurred and swirly. Almost like I just got off of a spinning ride at the amusement park. "Oh make the world stop spinning." I groaned putting my paws over my eyes. "This isn't any ordinary cold. I'm going to get my father and Innoko from my village. It's not too far from here. I recognize this trail, be right back!"

Nukilik entered the cave, "What's going on? Is Haley up yet?" he asked. "Nukilik? Is that you? Everything's spinning too much I can't focus." I covered my eyes again. "What's wrong with her?" he asked worriedly. "We're not sure. Nita went to get the sha-man from her old village and her father." Nukilik was confused; Kenai had forgotten that they didn't know about their transformation. Kenai quickly explained everything. Nukilik was shocked, but was relieved that someone was going to help me. I curled up tighter, "So, cold." I chattered. Koda, Ash, Miana, and the cubs came in. They all asked the same questions, and Kenai answered them. "Will she get better?" Koda asked. "I'm not sure buddy. I'm just not sure." Kenai answered shaking his head.


	13. A Sad Ending

When Nita got back to her village, her father was the first one to notice her. "Nita how are you?" he hugged her. "Wait. We should get Innoko to cast some spell so I can understand you." Together, they both went to Innoko's hut. "Innoko, I need to understand my daughter. Can you help?" he asked. "Oh yeah. No problem." Innoko blew some dust into his face. "Ok, talk." She said using a hand gesture that said "Go on." "Daddy, Haley's sick. We need you and Innoko to help." Nita asked. Her father replied happily, but still with empathy "Of course, Nita. Anything for you. Come Innoko." They left the village and into the woods.

When they came back, I was asleep in the cave. "I have my father and Innoko." Nita said. Nita's father saw Nita's two cubs, "Oh! I almost forgot. Daddy these are your grandcubs, Milia and Kilo." Her father gave the two cubs pats on their heads. Everyone left the cave, and Nita's father and Innoko went in to examine my sick body. Nukilik was the most fearful, he was afraid of me dying. "Don't worry, Nukilik, I'm sure she'll be fine." Koda put a paw on his shoulder. They were looking at my eyes, down my throat, checked my pulse, and all of the other diagnoses you could possibly think of. They walked out with disappointed looks on their faces. "We don't know what's wrong with her. I'm sorry."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
